


克拉克明天要结婚

by Sevenlock



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, 主要是一句两句的也说不清, 别骂我, 我怂, 背德文学, 警告看summary
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlock/pseuds/Sevenlock
Summary: 不剧透警告：背德文学/克拉克出轨行为提及/布鲁斯给别人戴绿帽行为/严重的自我厌恶/轻微自残/轻微自虐/伤口疼痛描写【如果还有没想到的内容请一定告诉我】如果看不下去了请一定不要坚持了……想知道是怎么回事情直接拉到结尾看结尾的剧透警告文学无罪派，希望大家手下留情……





	克拉克明天要结婚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itoyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/gifts).



克拉克明天要结婚了。

布鲁斯清醒过来的时候脑海里盘旋着这句话。落地窗外的湖面偶有涟漪，四周一片死寂，但是克拉克明天要结婚了。他放下攥在左手里的酒瓶，砸在地面上哐当一声，止疼药在五步之外的茶几上，腹部的伤口没完没了地洇红绷带。他独自坐在窗前，盯着一两只水鸟从湖面上掠过，天黑得很快。

克拉克此时应该在单身夜派对上。吉米会往他的头上撒那些傻乎乎的彩带，或许连佩里都会摇着头在角落喝酒，看着这群小伙子们瞎胡闹。等到夜半时分克拉克就会溜走，他会去韦恩大宅参加正义联盟给他举办的第二场派对。布鲁斯得参加那一场。

他弯下腰捡起酒瓶，却因挤压到了腹部的伤口痛地闷哼一声。在疼痛中他将酒瓶里的液体灌进胃里，缩在椅子上重新睡了过去。梦境一如既往地将那种痛苦放大了十倍。

再次醒来时他感到眼部酸涩，天已经全黑了，只剩下客厅里的灯提供朦胧的光线。布鲁斯踉跄着站起来，伤口止血了，但痛感并未消退，这种感觉从从他的伤口辐射至四肢，又强硬地挤进他的脑袋里。他头重脚轻，跌跌撞撞地走向浴室后便瘫坐在地上，抬高一只手拧开热水后便丧失了全身的力气。水流打在他身上，混着血水流进下水道。伤口裂开了。

他一瞬间为自己因此不必出现在单身夜上感到高兴，但随即又想到明天他还是克拉克的伴郎。他会毁了这场婚礼，以这种或是那种方式。热水让他暖和起来，血流得更快了。

孤独撕毁了他最后一层伪装，他蜷缩在无人来访的洞穴里放任自己变得不可理喻和疲惫不堪。都会过去的，他想着，这种幼稚的感情只是愧疚的附属品，与爱无关。他们仍会并肩战斗，周六的时候一起聚餐，他还是会在支付那人高得可怕的战损时摆出生气的样子，任凭对方讨好地笑起来。他从不该萌发可笑的期待，一切都是他自作自受。他扶着墙壁站起来，关掉热水，将湿透的衣服扔在角落。换完绷带他或许还赶得及在单身夜上露一面。

他准备好了面对现实，却在克拉克的声音响起来的时候被打回原形。

“布鲁斯？”那人的声音从玄关处传来。

布鲁斯一瞬间感到惊慌，他迅速翻出一套衣服穿上，却手忙脚乱得踢到了柜子。于是克拉克理所当然地顺着声音找来了，接着在看到他腹部渗出的鲜血时冲上来扶住了他。

“天啊布鲁斯，是缝线裂开了吗？”克拉克将他的一只胳膊架在自己的肩膀上，一手环着他的腰，扶着他坐到了床边。布鲁斯顺势倒在床上，酒精和止疼片让他四肢都使不上力，偏头痛则夺去了他引以为傲的理智，但他还记得克拉克不该出现在这里。

“我很好，克拉克，”他装作若无其事的样子揉了揉太阳穴，“别大惊小怪，去你该去的地方。”

但氪星人充耳不闻，已经从他的医疗箱里拿出剪刀，将早已没用的绷带剪开，让狰狞地伤口暴露出来。布鲁斯叹了口气，想要坐起身接手后续工作，将眼前的人赶回他的单身夜。但克拉克按住了他的肩膀，那人的蓝眼睛里都是担忧，完全没有一个新郎该有的幸福样子。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，想着自己终于还是毁了这一切。

“我得用热视线帮你止血，但是会很疼。”克拉克一边说一边四处打量，接着从浴室了拿了一块毛巾过来递给布鲁斯，“咬住。”

热视线接触到他皮肤的第一刻他便疼得颤抖起来，毛巾防止他咬到自己的舌头可也堵住了他的叫喊声，克拉克不停地重复着诸如 '快结束 了你不会有事 '之类 的安慰，手依然按在他的肩膀上防止他挣扎得太厉害，他将注意力集中克拉克掌心的触感上，用剧烈的呼吸掩盖疼痛。

这场临时的手术让他出了一身冷汗，他吐掉毛巾，嘴里依然有血腥味。在那之后他盯着天花板平复心情，小腹那一片伤口火辣辣地疼，但没有再流血了。克拉克出现在他的视线里，跪坐在他身边伸出手抚上他的额头，接着又用手背蹭了蹭他的额角，像在量体温。布鲁斯无法抑制自己朝着他的手心偏头的欲望，可直到那人开始好笑地擦掉他的泪水时他才发觉自己哭了。那是极端疼痛下人类的正常反应，布鲁斯欺骗自己。

“你是不是一晚上什么都没吃？”克拉克坐在床边问他。

他闭着眼睛试图回忆自己自清醒以来除了喝酒和吃止疼药有没有吃过别的东西，接着小幅度地摇了摇头。那人于是叹了口气，向门外走去，就好像自己完全不用去参加那场该死的单身夜聚会一样。布鲁斯张了张嘴想要提醒他，最后却还是没有出声。

他瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，凌晨两点，或许聚会早就结束了，因为自己没出现克拉克才会过来找他。他绞尽脑汁编纂理由，骗过自己的愧疚。

克拉克很快就回来了，手里端着三明治和牛奶。“我猜你也没什么心情等我做顿大餐。”准新郎将餐盘放在床边，伸手将他从床上扶起身。

布鲁斯能从他身上闻到阳光的味道，尽管现在西半球已是深夜。那其实是一种廉价洗衣液的气味，某次克拉克曾对他坦白，但他记不清这是发生在什么时候的事情了，也记不清自己到底问了什么问题才引得对方如此作答。他接过餐盘，几乎是狼吞虎咽地吃完了三明治，期间克拉克在房间里走来走去，将他的衣服丢进洗衣篮，酒瓶扔到外面的大垃圾桶里好在阿福面前瞒天过海，绷带则用热视线直接烧毁。布鲁斯麻木地看着克拉克熟练地收视他的残局，就好像……就好像他们早已生活在一起多年一般。

而这种妄想让他胸口酸涩。

“克拉克……”他喊出声来，语气里带上的眷恋甚至吓了自己一跳。但克拉克却没有察觉，实际上他从未察觉过。氪星人很快丢下了手里正在干的活来到他身边，布鲁斯抬头看向他却又说不出话来。留下来，他想说，求你了。

克拉克对他毫无征兆地呼唤似乎没有感到奇怪，他带着那副友好到甚至称得上宠溺的笑容看向布鲁斯，接过了他手里什么都没剩下的餐盘。布鲁斯想或许是因为自己直勾勾盯着他看的眼神奇怪又吓人，克拉克的笑容正缓慢地消失，那人皱了皱眉头，将餐盘随手放在一边，在他身边坐下严肃地看向他。“布鲁斯，发生什么了？”

我想和你的结婚对象决斗，要么赢得你，要么死在对方手下。

他不能这么说，那会让他们之间仅剩的友谊也被毁得一干二净。于是他将视线从克拉克脸上转开看向地面，他从浴室带出来的水迹还没干透。“你是不是该走了？”他没法再这样面对克拉克了，只能强硬地下逐客令。

克拉克僵硬了一瞬，伸出手安慰地覆在他的肩膀上。那种熟悉的感觉再次出现了，他无法克制地想要靠过去。

“你……不需要我留下来吗？”克拉克有些小心翼翼地问道。

我需要。他的内心在嘶吼，在呐喊，在绝望地悲鸣。我需要你将我从亘古的黑暗里引向光明。我需要你，但你从来不需要我。

我会毁了你的人生。我是杀死你的凶手，亵渎你的愚人。

他最终抬起头看向那双眼睛，木然地摇了摇头。他已经无耻地占用了准新郎太多时间。

克拉克的表情可以用受伤来形容，这让布鲁斯有瞬间疑惑，但随即反应过来自己将人拒之千里的态度的确有些过分。他叹了口气，移开视线，“对不起，我…”他烦躁地梳了一把头发，不知道该找些什么理由，“你要是想留下来，就留吧。”最后他自暴自弃地说道。

然后第二天早上他会亲眼看着他换上新郎的服饰，说不定还会纡尊降贵给他打好领结。

但克拉克却因此松了一口气，称得上轻快地拿起餐盘走了出去。他盯着克拉克的背影直到消失也没有眨眼。

克拉克再一次出现在他眼前的时候已经没什么事情可做了，氪星人塌着肩膀站在门口，有些担忧地打量着他，看上去也不知道自己该走进来还是去客房睡觉。他们互相无言地对视了几秒，最后克拉克败下阵来，转身离开了。布鲁斯向后倒在床上，然后缓慢地、缓慢地将整个人蹭进了床里，瞪着天花板上的灯饰发呆。

他闭上眼睛，几秒后又不甘心地睁开，如此循环往复。他怀疑克拉克是不是能听见自己诡异地眨眼节奏。

五分钟后他终于受够了折磨，猛地坐起身来，将自己的道德准则丢去了苏必利尔湖喂鱼。他一路跺着脚走向客房，全身上下都因为耻辱和期待发热，他气势汹汹地推开客房的门，正好对上克拉克惊讶的蓝眼睛。

唾液在他的口中聚集，心脏跳得如擂鼓，半是自厌半是雀跃。

他走到床边，逼得克拉克仰起头看他。“操我。”他说。

克拉克呆愣在原地。

他爬上克拉克的床，跪坐在那人身上，双腿虚虚地夹住他的髋骨，接着将童子军的上身按回床上，“你不用动，”他说，恶意在他的心口蔓延，“也不用看我，”他抽出自己睡袍的腰带，胡乱绑在克拉克的眼睛上，“你可以……假装我是别的什么人，任何人，或者假装这是一场自慰。”他将自己的睡袍甩在一边，抬起腿将裤子脱下后重新跨坐在那人身上，“操我一次。”

他全身赤裸地俯视着茫然的克拉克，像个清高的婊子，等待对方的允许或是拒绝。

他希望克拉克能推开他，骂他疯了，骂他是个不知廉耻的人，然后永远离开他的房子、他的生活，他会自觉地退出正义联盟，除非必要的资金支持再不露面。他会带着自己龌龊的念头腐烂在哥谭，独自一人孑然一身。

但克拉克点了点头。这回他真实地为他们二人同时感到恶心。

但他内心深处丑陋的那一面正弹冠相庆，原来神子也会被他推进浊流沾染一身荤腥。

他低下头，粗暴地拉扯开克拉克的牛仔裤扣子，牛仔裤连带着内裤一齐被拉扯下来。克拉克没硬，他被眼前显而易见的事实刺痛，怒意与悲哀裹挟着他的神经，双双踩在他的肩头让他俯身将对方疲软的性器纳入口中。他将龟头包裹在口腔里，舌头舔过马眼作为预警，腥膻的味道很快充斥了他的口腔，他口中的器物开始发热胀大，布鲁斯不知道自己该不该用上手作为帮助。他的手心里都是老茧，辨认起来过于容易。

克拉克的呼吸粗重起来，布鲁斯抬眼看向对方，氪星人依然不知所措地躺在床上，长着嘴大口呼吸哪怕他完全不需要空气。布鲁斯想去亲吻他，哪怕只是贴在唇角也好，但那只会让场面更加复杂，于是他低下头将对方的老二整个塞进嘴里，龟头撞在他的嗓子深处引起吞咽反应，他想要吐点什么出来，但克拉克发出一声过于高亢的呻吟。于是他闭上眼，将鼻子埋进对方的耻毛里，用急促的呼吸压制呕吐的欲望。克拉克伸出手拉扯他的头发，他想过甩开但那种被关爱的假象让人欲罢不能，他顺从着推搡吞得更深。克拉克每次都撞在他喉头的软肉上，他的嗓子发疼，下颚酸得要命，他的涎水和口腔粘液顺着阴茎流下来，直到他再也忍不住，过于明显的呕吐声一下子回荡在房间里，像个巴掌一样甩在他脸上。克拉克猛地放开他的头发，像个被捉奸在床的男孩一样小心翼翼地坐起身来，阴茎从他的嘴里被带出来。

克拉克仍然带着那条可笑的覆眼带，但谁都清楚超人依然可以看得清清楚楚。他跪趴在床上面对着已经一塌糊涂地床单张口呼吸，被牵带出来的粘液拖到床单上。他喘地太过剧烈导致口水都呛进气管里，引发了一串咳嗽，喉咙深处肿起来了，他怀疑明天的伴郎致辞得由手机里的电子音代为朗读。

克拉克有些犹豫地向他靠近过来，布鲁斯用手臂将脸上的狼藉清理干净，抬起身重新将对方推倒在床上。小镇男孩的脸上再次浮现出那种担忧，但还是顺从地躺了下去。他跨坐在克拉克身上，套弄起对方还好没因为这个插曲软下去的老二，润滑剂在床头柜，如果他要伸手去拿，就会不可避免地要碰触到克拉克的身体。他的呼吸会喷洒在对方的皮肤上，克拉克的鼻尖也许会蹭进他的颈窝，但这场性爱并非是情人间亲昵的游戏，它更像是与恶魔签订契约的流程，自暴自弃与放浪形骸的狂欢。

他将空闲的那只手的手指放进嘴里舔湿，接着略微拱起腰背，将濡湿的手指往自己身后送去。他艰难地送进一根手指，为遇到的阻碍皱起眉头，却又迫不及待地喂进第二根。克拉克随时都有可能叫停这一切，他的理智也正逐渐抬头。扩张潦草而轻率，他扶住克拉克的阴茎刚准备坐下去，对方却慌里慌张地侧过身从抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂放在床上推给他。布鲁斯看了一眼，捡起来用牙咬开了盖子，挤出一坨开始重新准备自己的后穴。克拉克抬起一只手像是想要碰碰他，他毫不犹豫地将那只手重新按回床单上，他身上的痕迹太多，过多的触碰只会让双方都清醒过来。

他第二次扶起克拉克的老二，这一回氪星人没再阻拦，任凭他缓缓坐下将那件巨物纳入体内。他闭上眼睛，感受克拉克在他的身体里变得更加灼热和坚硬，他自己的阴茎也正因为这种侵犯而硬得发疼。进入并不顺利，他并没有完全放松，但他会在克拉克身上把自己操开的，如同安慰剂一般的满足感也足够支撑着他维持勃起的状态。他上下动起来，让克拉克整个都埋进去，再折磨一般缓缓退出，再第五下的时候那人挺了挺腰，阴茎猛地蹭在他的前列腺上，他差一点叫出声来，随后又庆幸自己的嗓子早就报废了。

他像条搁浅的鱼一般张着嘴，小口小口近似无声地收集空气，克拉克自己动了起来，进入得又狠又深。他应该察觉到疼痛但他并没有，他的耐痛度很高。相反的是他更害怕被克拉克听见自己黏腻又下贱地喘息声，害怕对方会想起来那个平时不苟言笑的战友。他的皮肤上已经是一层薄汗，克拉克看上去却依然温暖而干燥，他想要俯下身亲吻克拉克的喉结，想要两人的胸膛相撞在一起，想要对方干燥的嘴唇被自己的唾液打湿，克拉克尝起来会像是他喜欢的那种苹果派和秋日里麦场收割的味道。他因为这痴心妄想胸口泛起疼痛，这种虚假的感觉比起真实的痛楚竟然更加难以忍受。他夹紧臀部，让唯一真实的触感侵占他的思绪。

克拉克伸出手罩在他疯狂撸动自己阴茎的手上，手腕不小心蹭过他的龟头，这点刺激足以让他激动地颤动了一下。克拉克也感觉到了这一点，他变本加厉地用手心包裹住他的龟头，让前液蹭在掌心里，布鲁斯哑着嗓子叫喊出声，随即又紧紧闭上嘴，牙齿将口腔内壁咬出鲜血，他掐住克拉克的手腕，严厉地将那人的手甩开。但氪星人从来不知道什么叫做放弃，就如同他们各执己见的每一次争吵一样，克拉克一边挺腰操他，一边抬起手抚摸他的胸膛，手掌从锁骨一路向下滑至腰侧，昔日的伤疤在他的手下回忆着当时的刺痛和结痂时难耐的瘙痒。布鲁斯闭上眼睛，压抑着眼底的潮湿感觉，再次推开了克拉克的手。第三次时克拉克只是双手扶着他的腰身，好让他能更好地骑在自己的阴茎上，于是布鲁斯默许了这种接触。但克拉克的拇指在不经意间突然扫过了他腹部的伤口，本该带来疼痛的举动却让他毫无防备地射了出来，白浊洒在他自己和克拉克的小腹上。高潮带来的快感让他收缩肠道，克拉克的口中溢出一声呻吟，接着布鲁斯感到自己被钉在氪星阴茎上，微凉的精液灌进他的身体里。如果我有子宫的话，他想着，或许就会怀孕。他在茫然中思考着自己是不是应该留下这个不存在的孩子，被克拉克的动作打断时还有些舍不得。

克拉克拉住他的手，与他五指相扣，他的手掌下就是克拉克的胸膛。克拉克将他的手强硬地按在那一处，他甚至能感受到那颗氪星心脏有节奏地跳动。如果不是眼下荒唐的场景，他几乎以为这是某种关于那个字的讨论。他所觊觎的一切。

他为此感到惊恐，此前被压抑住的羞耻感觉重新涌上他的脑海，鞭挞他嘲笑他。他猛地扔开克拉克的手掌，带着酸软的双腿和腰肢狼狈地从准新郎的身上爬下来，跌跌撞撞地朝门口走去。他听见克拉克坐起身的声音，精液混着血丝从他的后穴顺着大腿流淌下来，他脚步发虚，但同时清醒地意识到克拉克正注视着这一切。

克拉克被他毁了，正义联盟也被他毁了。他的一生都是徒劳地无用功。

他彻底搞砸了。

然后他倒在床上昏迷过去。

\---

克拉克是被搁在他胸口的手臂悄悄撤走时的响动弄醒的，他偏过头，刚好看见布鲁斯有些尴尬地躺在他身边，溜也不是留也不是。考虑到那只手仍在和自己五指相扣，克拉克不觉得对方会选择逃避这个选项。

他侧过身，面向正仰面凝视天花板思考人生的男朋友。

“稻草人毒气？”克拉克一本正经公事公办地询问道。

韦恩不那么体面地嗯了一声，声如蚊蚋。

“你看见什么了？”克拉克有些好奇地凑近了一步，脸都快贴到对方眼睛上去了。

韦恩又哼了一声，脸上突然露出了点恼羞成怒的表情，他哑着嗓子说了句没什么，接着立刻甩开了克拉克的手，转过身将脸埋进被子里去了，只给克拉克留下了一道宽阔的背影。

克拉克有些好笑地跟过去，大摇大摆地侵占起对方的私人空间，胸膛紧紧贴住布鲁斯的脊背，嘴唇和牙齿也恶劣地叼住他的后颈亲吻啃咬。

中年人动了动，耳尖开始变红，但依然没理他。

克拉克于是贴着他的脖颈叹了口气，一手小心翼翼避开他腹部的伤口搂住他的腰，“那就再睡会吧，”他说，“阿福还有两个小时才回来，你睡着的话他就只会骂我了。”

布鲁斯又从嗓子里憋出一声哼当作回应，接着向氪星人温暖的怀抱里紧紧贴过去，沉入梦乡。

番外：

克拉克心情过山车一览：

受伤了好担心……——赶我走好委屈——卧槽这什么火辣酒后布鲁西吓得我不敢硬——微微一硬以示尊敬——等等……不……不对吧——布鲁西住手啊！——好心疼好心疼好心疼为什么不让我抱也不抱我——布鲁西晕过去了……——操你大爷的稻草人——布鲁西到底看见什么了啊……

布鲁斯清早醒来心情过山车一览：

妈的我昨晚在想什么啊——浑身上下指哪疼那要命了——小狼狗还怪可爱的——我靠阿福要回来了世界再见 886

下面感激一下给予我灵感还大方让我用梗的糸遊太太。太太是真的宝藏！

太太微博：https://weibo.com/u/1588128072?is_all=1

太太AO 3 ：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu

主要用到的梗有单恋无望卑微求炮梗，脐橙蒙眼不敢发声不敢碰对方以及狼狈逃走梗。

（其实就是拿太太小作文扩写了啊摔！

授权截图见下

**Author's Note:**

> 剧透警告：  
> 都是假的  
> 克拉克和布鲁斯已经在一起了，但是才在一起几个月，所以双方都有点小心翼翼  
> 其实两个人都喜欢对方喜欢得要命  
> 布鲁斯中了稻草人毒气，以为克拉克明天要结婚  
> 克拉克从头到尾都不知道布鲁斯中了毒气，是做完之后清理好布鲁斯拿着对方的血去蝙蝠洞化验了之后才知道的。


End file.
